


15 impressions

by herbatamalinowa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of it, english isn't my first language so bear with me, sliiiiiightly nsfw at one point, the dick is out but not really, very slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbatamalinowa/pseuds/herbatamalinowa
Summary: You dance for him and him only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo  
> This is gay af.  
> English isn't my first language, bear with me.

 

1) His fingers are long, smooth and palce. With fingertips only he lifts up your chin, forcing you to look up at his face. His second hand grabs yours.

„ _Before we start practicing let's build some trust in our relationship” -_ Victor says.

This can't be happening.

 

 

2) You wake up from dreams full of anxiety, but you keep your eyes closed.

Events of last days are still incomprehensible, your thoughts mix and tangle, creating a great mess in your head. Everything seems harder and somehow detached from your life, unbelivable. You open your eyes, half-hoping Victor was only an odd, unrealistic dream, whichs only puropse was making you get yourself together.

_Oh._

You are still dreaming, that for sure, and the dream is getting more and more bizzare with each passing minute. _“Sexual frustration...?”_ you think “ _oh,make it stop”._ Yet you don't really want to pinch your skin.

Victor is leaning above you, knees between yours, hands supporting his body, laying next to your shoulders. His face is blank as he looks at you in complete silence, emotionless.

You are unable to move, which you realise after a pretty long while. You feel your face and ears redden and suddenly a smile brighten Victor's face. One of his hands lifts up to your face.

A flick on the nose makes you realise it's probably not a dream.

_\- Wakey wakey, little piggy. It's time for our first practice._

 

 

3) When Victor is close you feel as you are about to suffocate.

You seem to forget how to breathe everytime his shoulder brushes yours, when he grabs you by the wrist, when he brushes your hair from your forehead.

You still can't get used to him being around and sometimes you feel as if you never will. You are ashamed of your blushy cheeks and shaky hands, but he never seems to notice.

He smiles like a child, grabbing you by both hands when you take off at the rink. The gesture, as innocent as it is, makes your head spin.

 

 

4) Your knees are touching and it's the first thing you can think of.

You are confused and full of self doubt, and right beside you is Victor. Victor, who's having none of this.

„ _I want you to be more confident”_ he says, his thumb caressing your bottom lip. 

He's so close now, what divines you are barely few centymeters and when he looks into your eyes you can understand around one third of what he speaks.

Something is rising within you, and when Victor leaves this feeling still linger.

 

 

5) Overnight you become the most beautiful woman in town. Your movements so, so subtle, compose into your dance perfectly. When you lay in your bad in the morning, hoping for few hours sleep, you imagine how Victor would react at your touch.

 

 

6) Everything disappears, all of your confidence, everything you built in a rush on weak fundation. The world is spinning, you can't do a thing.

Thankfully Victor is by your side again.

His gaze is enough.

When you are waring you skates you two are the same height.

You feel sudden wave of bravery and you throw your arms around him.

„ _Look at me only”_ you ask.

 

***

 

Two minutes later you are in his arms again and if it was only up to you, you would never change it.

 

 

7) The locker is quiet and empty, except for the two of you. You are not facing Victor as you let your thoughts flow. You can't hear his steps as he's getting closer, but you are not surprised when he hugs you from behind. „ _You were_ _magnificent”_ Victor whispers, his hot breath on your skin. He kisses your cheek right above the side of your lips. You entwine your fingers together . You stand like thos for a while.

As slowly and subtly as you can, you turn your head around, desperatly wanting to look at him.

His eyes are closed, a little smile adorns his face. You can't tear your gaze from his mouth.

You can even comprehend how proud and happy you are at this moment. The womaqn you've become seduced the playboy.

How could you not notice how close your lips were right now?

What you did notice, was the door opening with a loud thump. Oh. The triplets.

You practicaly jump away from Victor. He blinks quickly, with confusion and a hint of...disappointment?

 

 

8) You dance together and it's the greatest thing that has ever happened to you.

The ice glitters underneath your feet, the music is overwhelming, your fingers enwined so tight is seems they will never unravel.

 

 

9) You dance for him and him only. Everybody in the tribunes is watching you, yet it's only his stare that matters. You feel his stare in the same way as you feel his touch.

 

 

10) You are laying down next to each others in his crampy, tiny room, exhausted after hours of practice. Victor is humming some russian song, casually rubbing your back.

His endless touch is something that you've finally gotten used to, this kind of intimacy is comforting. You listen to the melody, wandering about the meaning of unknows words.

You ask about them and he smiles in this special way, reserved just for you, the smile itself so subtle and delicate that almost hard to see if you don't know what you are looking at.

He leans to you and your mouths finally touch, after so many unrequired occasions.

„ _About you”._

 

 

11) He asks about your dog.

You ask about the piercing under his tounge.

You explain your eternal admiration for him, which leaves him quite embarassed.

He tells you about the time when he was thirteen and a punk.

You laugh, he gently nudges you in the ribs.

Victor Nikiforov is way more humane than you would've ever think.

 

 

12) His hands are everywhere and so are yours. The whispers are quiet, little sweet russian words woven into japanese ones.

„ _Moy, moy, moy”_ Victor repeats, and you delight with his every word, knowing exactly what he means.

 

 

13) You are the woman who seduced the playboy.

The story's been reversed, but you still fear the ending.

Victor sleeps next to you, his breath even and deep. Sometimes when you look at him you are terrified. You know you can't be selfish. You know you can't keep him for yourself. You know he will leave someday.

Victor is now awake and his gaze meets yours. He smiles at you.

„ _Why are you staring at me, little piggy?”_ he asks, putting his arms around you.

You don't answer, something clenching your throat.

„ _I'm not going anywhere”_ he whispers, instantly falling asleep.

And suddenly you can breathe again.

 

 

14) You wake up and Victor is looking at you. You've never seen this kind of expression on his face. He's palce and scared, his lips are shaking. When he sees that you are not asleep anymore he kisses you with great passion, not wanting to let go.

„ _Don't ever leave,okay?”_ he asks, and unable to speak you only nod.

 

15) You stroke the hair of Victor Nikiforov, professional skater. You stroke the hair of Victor Nikiforov, coach. You stroke the hair of Victor Nikiforov, a human. You stoke Victor's hair.

 


End file.
